2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Knightly
PART 1: The night was upon him. Max was so afraid of the creaking noise the window made every night. It was almost as if there was something coming in and out. The next morning Max said to his mom, "Mom even though we just moved here I don't like it and think we should move back to East Chester". Max's mom ignored him and said the same thing she says every time, "Max I know you think there is a monster here but please trust me, its perfectly safe." Later that day Max went to his neighbor's and tried to introduce himself because he saw other kids there. For some reason all the kids there left once they saw him, except for his actual neighbor . His neighbor told him that everyone who's ever lived in his house has never stayed for more than a week. After that Max ran back into his home scared to death.That night Max heard the window start screeching, he quickly hid under his blanket. "Creek-Creek-Creek", whispered Max's floor. Max quietly and quickly pulled his eyes over the blanket. As soon as Max saw something he threw his head back under the blanket. Eventually Max pulled his head back over the blanket only to see a silhouette of man, which made him throw the blanket back over his head until the next morning. The next morning Max went back to his neighbor and told him what he had seen. Max's neighbor said,"That's exactly what I thought." The people that used to live there said that something was taking all their food." Max replied, "Huh, I don't think I ever caught your name?" Max's neighbor smirked," I haven't heard that in a while, its Jake by the way." "Sir, Sir, Sir", screamed the outside of Max's window. He was so afraid of his new home he started sleeping with a flashlight in one hand and a foam sword in the other. The next day after Max woke up to a sunny Saturday morning he started setting up a fort to sleep in that night. Max's plans for this fort were to seek out what was making the strange noises at night. He started by taking an old blanket and hanging it between two branches. After the one millionth try Max was finally able to get the blanket to stay. His next step in making a hide out was to make a secret window so that he could see what was making the noise. He did this by cutting a hole in the side of the blanket. Finally Max gathered his BB-guns and invited Jake over to camp out with him. That night, Jake and Max laid tiredly in their fort waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. So they waited and waited until finally they heard a growl on the walls of their fort. Max quickly looked out the window, but nothing was there. For some reason Max kept staring at the darkness as if it were speaking to him."Run, Run, Run." He heard,"Hurry, Quick, Go." Max knew he needed to find out what it was so he stayed still. "AAAAAGGGHHH!!!!" Max and Jake sprinted out of their fort as if they knew they were about to be killed. They quickly turned around to shoot their BB-guns only to miss because of fear of what they saw. It was a human! They couldn't believe it.2.M.P. : Why would a grown man be chasing two kids with BB-guns and "over-active" imagination. All of a sudden Max tripped over a small stump. Jake didn't even notice, he kept running. Max knew he was a goner. The man passed right by Max. Max was in shock. When the man passed by Max, he noticed his eyes were closed. The man was sleep walking! Max realized that all he had to do was wake the man up. So Max did just that. He woke the sleep-walking man up, or at least tried to. He continued to try. He was tapping him on the back, shaking his wrist, and even screaming in his ear. It still didn't work. Finally Max lost his cool. Max shot him in the back of his leg with one of the BB-guns. The man's eyes opened, he stopped running. The man continued to stand still until he finally opened his eyes with a huge gasp. Jake walked up to the man and asked him, "What's your name?" " Its Clark, how did I get here?" "You were chasing us across my yard while sleep-walking. Where are you from?" "Well if I am where I think I am, then I live two houses down." After a long conversation with endless questions Clark went home and so did Jake. After that Max never complained of moving again. Humpty F. Dumpty So, we all think that we truly know the story of Humpty Dumpty. Well, the truth is, we don't. I bet you didn't even know his middle name. It would be obvious if you knew where he lived. Humpty's hometown, Folktale Island, is a very secret island many miles off the coast of Neverland, yes Neverland is a real place. In Folktale Island everyone's middle name is Friend or Foe. Foe meaning they are bad people, Friend meaning they are good people. For example, Humpty F. Dumpty's middle name is Friend because he has never been mean to anyone throughout his entire B.O.O.K. What you don't know what a B.O.O.K. is either. Oh man, I'm going to be here for hours! Okay, B.O.O.K. stands for Beginning Of Overall Kindness, because kindness is the number one rule in the Dloppergaus. Oh my cowleg, don't tell me you dont know what the Dloppergaus is. Alright well it is basically a rule book that all citizens must follow, or else they will be sent to Talcatraz. Wait, before you say you don't know what Talcatraz is, I'll answer your question, Talcatraz is a very cruel place that bad people with the middle name Foe are sent. If you're ever sent to Talcatraz you better wish you've already done everything you want to do in life, and said goodbye to everyone you've ever loved because everyone whose ever took a step into Talcatraz has never made it out, or well that's were we'll start our story. One fine cold day in the Dumpty household Mr. and Mrs. Dumpty were preparing a meal for their little precious Humpty. The Dumpty's didn't have enough bread though, so they sent their precious little Humpty out to the market to fetch some bread. Humpty arrived at the market and realized he did not have any money to pay for the bread. So, little, precious, Humpty F. Dumpty had to steal that's right, Humpty F. Dumpty went to the market and stole. TO BE CONTINUED... This is a Very Long Poem Long fluent poems Filling 22 lines Long fluent poems Flowing through with rhymes It will not reach the record The record is too high It will not reach the record Its as bulging as a sty Taking up so much time Bottling in the crime I guess this won't be a long poem Taking the bottles and throw'em I only wrote three stanzas Yet I am all ready bored I only wrote three stanzas I feel like a lost cord This is a very short poem I forgot 'bout what to write This is a very short poem I might just say good night This is a very long poem Yet its as precious as a gem Marking Period 4 Starts Here Humpty F. Dumpty But, after Humpty stole he was caught. The town guard caught Humpty stealing and sent him to court. At court, Humpty was caught guilty, and sent to... TALCATRAZ. So little Humpty F. Dumpty was sent to Talcatraz, the worst place you could imagine to be at. Humpty was sent to cell 314 (He told them his favorite food was pie, get it, HAHAHA!) In cell 314 Humpty met his cellmate, Nu Gnoj-Mik, Nu Gnoj-Mik was in Talcatraz for launching three missiles directly targeting A.S.U. Nu Gnoj-Mik was the baddest of the bad. If any other prisoner laid eyes on Nu Gnoj-Mik they must have a death wish. So how would a little innocent egg like Humpty survive being a cellmate of Nu Gnoj-Mik, well he wouldn't, that's probably why his body was never found. I Am From I am from training wheels From a 3:00 o'clock sundae covered in whipped cream To a tiny chocolate strawberry I am from Diego and Dora to Spongebob and Patrick From Mrs. Cochran to Mrs. Steinen I am from G to PG I am from 7.5 to 10 size hoops I am from waking up at 7:30 to dragging myself up at 6:00 I am from counting to 10 to counting to X Disaster It all seems normal. There was nothing special about this time than any other. I boarded the plane but something was very suspicious. Besides the confusion, I boarded the plane as usual. Everything was normal but then the speakers said, ''Prepare for turbulence". Everybody started panicking. The plane started shaking back and forth. A major bolt of lightening slammed the planes wing. The one wing of the plane fell off. The once upright plane started going into a nose dive. I unbuckle my seatbelt. Another bolt of lightening struck and broke the second wing. The constant sound of powerful rain slammed on the top of the plane roof. The back half of the plane fell off. The remaining plane plunged into the ocean. I don't know how I survived but somehow I did. It was a horrifying experience. I swam to the top of the ocean just to see water. I swim back down to check for any other survivors. The plane is way too far down to see. I do notice something though. A very large animal swimming towards me. I look closer, it is a shark. Category:All Students Category:Period Seven